worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūma Kuga 5
Short summary Yūma and Chika attend the Enlistment Day with Osamu. Arashiyama Unit explain the trainees about the basics of becoming an agent. Yūma makes a flashy debut at the Training Hall by beating the record in the Colossal Neighbor Simulation. Long summary Osamu, Yūma, and Chika arrive at HQ on Official Recruitment Day. Osamu is nervous even though, as Yūma points out, Osamu is already a B-Rank Border agent. After reaffirming their desire to form a team and aim for A-Rank, the official ceremony begins with Shinoda welcoming the trainees. From there, Arashiyama Unit takes over, to the delight of most of the trainees. Seeing this, a group of boys next to Yūma scoff and remark that Arashiyama Unit is only chosen for their good looks in order to promote good PR for Border. However, Yūma ponders whether they're being serious to which Replica simply notes their ignorance. The attackers and gunners are told to stay in the main hall, while the snipers are directed to follow Satori. Chika waves to Osamu and Yūma as she follows the sniper trainees to the training hall. Arashiyama introduces himself and, while looking directly at Osamu and Yūma, congratulates the trainees on their enlistment. He then begins by explaining how the trainees can achieve B-Rank and thus becoming official Border agents. He directs everyone to look at the back of their left hands, where glowing numbers appear, indicating their skill in using Triggers. The trainees must use the one combat Trigger in their holder to raise that number to "4000" in order to pass. He adds that some trainees have higher numbers, due to their recognized potential. Among these are the three boys who disparaged Arashiyama Unit earlier. Arashiyama notes that there are two ways Trainees can earn points; by joining group training twice per week or by participating in ranking tournaments. Arashiyama then leads the Trainees to the Training Hall. As the group walks down the hall, Kitora approaches Osamu and asks why he is here, since he is already a B-Rank. Osamu explains he is here to accompany Yūma and his transfer registration. As Kitora wonders about Yūma, the latter asks her on how to get to B-Rank as fast as possible. She replies that he simply has to get a perfect score in every training or continuously win in ranking tournaments. At the Training Hall, Arashiyama tells the Trainees that they will enter virtual combat against a Colossal Neighbor. He explains that during the simulation, trainees won't lose Trion or get hurt, and each person has a five minute time limit. As the trainees proceed to take turns, Kitora and Osamu observe from above. Kitora remarks that a pretty good time would be under one minute. She asks how long it took Osamu his first time, but before he could answer, they were interrupted by the crowd when the loud-mouthed boy from earlier finished in 58 seconds. As Kitora is quite impress by this, Osamu says nothing as he is too embarrassed due to the fact that he ran out of time and was disqualified. Suwa and Tsutsumi, who act as the controllers, remark that this crop of trainees isn't as skilled when compared to; Kuroe: 11 seconds, Kitora: 9 seconds, Midorikawa: 4 seconds. However, when Yūma's turn begins, he astounds everyone, excluding Osamu, by finishing in 0.6 seconds. Characters in order of appearance *Yūma Kuga *Osamu Mikumo *Chika Amatori *Masafumi Shinoda *Jun Arashiyama *Ai Kitora *Mitsuru Tokieda *Ken Satori *'Teruteru Kōda' [debut} *'Fumifumi Saotome' debut *'Hidehide Hinoe' debut *Haruka Ayatsuji Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4